Cerulean
by Lunas13
Summary: The story follows a girl named Rori; a seemingly normal girl. But ever since an incident that occurred when she was fourteen her life has never been the same. One night the Moon proves to have a stronger call than ever before and when she comes to her senses she is in a strange land. Can she get home? Will she even want to when she discovers what she could have there? Elladan X OC


**Note: **

**This is something I wanted to try and so I am. This is an Elladan x OC crossover. Elladan is the twin brother of Elrohir and son to Elrond and older brother to Arwen. Rikki, Emma, and Cleo will not be making an appearance in this story so don't expect it. Also I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written for any story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lord of the Rings or H2O. This is not being done for any sort of profit only for fun. The only thing I own is my OCs and the idea of this fanfiction. Any works or music mentioned in this fanfiction does not belong to me and never will. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the story.**

_Chapter 1 - The Moon's Light_

"Carry on my wayward son! There'll be peace when you are done, lay your wary head to rest… Don't you cry no more!" Then the instrumental part played loudly as my head shot up from my pillow. I quickly tried to untangle myself from my blanket as I reached across the night stand trying to grab my phone and turn off the alarm but it continued.

"Ahhhhh… Once I rose above the noise and the confusion, just to get a glimpse behind this illusion. I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high. Though my eyes could see I was still a blind man. Though my mind could think I still was a mad man. I hear the voices when I'm dreaming. I can hear them say!" I hit the off button on my phone and was satisfied to hear silence fill the moon. However gravity decided to rear its ugly head and I felt my upper body start to tilt downwards off the edge of the bed. With a yelp I tried to yank myself back by using the blanket tangled around my legs and hips but only succeeded in bringing the fabric down with me as I hit the ground with a thud.

"Rori. I'm making breakfast and you-" My mother stopped speaking when she opened the door and saw my torso barely off the ground as I caught myself so I didn't slam my head into the wood flooring. My back was bent as if I was doing a lower back curl from off the bed. My legs dangled off the edge of the mattress as the blanket fell down on top of me and I saw a smile come to my mom's face.

"Oh good, you're already up. See you at breakfast. Get dressed." She chirped happily and shut the door leaving me on my own to get out of the uncomfortable position. I groaned and let the rest of my body fall off the bed and landed on my stomach with a lighter thud that before. I pushed myself off the floor and got dressed in a red tank top, a while short sleeved sheer shirt with an outline of a wolf's face on it. I put on black shorts and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. My dad was sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee while he waited for my mom to finish cooking. They were a rather odd couple. My father was very business man looking; dark hair slicked back, unwrinkled grey button up shirt, and dark blue trousers. My mom on the other hand had her caramel colored hair tied into a messy bun, she wore a black tank top and a knee length orange wrap tied around her waist as a skirt. It had the pattern of a growing plant on it in black and green.

I was a fine mix of the two. I had dark brown hair like my father but I have the face structure of my mother not to mention her dark green eyes. My skin was actually olive colored despite the time I spent at the beach and in the water. I didn't dress lazily like my mom, but not nearly as well as my father tended to dress. It was a nice mix of effort but without wearing high heels, dresses, doing my hair every morning. I wore minimum make up; my eye lashes were rather long already and I cleaned my face a lot so I didn't break out a lot. Regardless I had a tube of foundation just in case I got an embarrassing pimple.

"Morning Sweet Pea." My dad said looking at me through his glasses; I must say that I am relieved I got my mom's eye sight and not his. I grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and poured myself a glass of tropical flavored juice and sat down across from him at the table. Plates were already laid out and I assumed my mom was going to sit next to dad, so I settled with sitting next to mom and across from dad at the four seater square table.

"Morning daddy." I yawned then sipped on my juice. Wishing that it wasn't seven in the morning and instead of being awake I could still be asleep.

"Heard quite the commotion this morning did you fall of the bed or…." He only started speak; purposely not finishing his thought out loud and waiting for me to fill in the blanks on my own. It didn't take any amount of thinking on my part. It had impacted so much of our lives that I didn't even miss a beat before responding.

"There was no water involved." I answered as mom brought over a hot pan with eggs and set it on an oven mat. Next she brought over a plate of bacon, sausage, and a bowl of fruit and set it on the table in a similar matter.

"Thanks Mama." I said, while my father said 'Thank you Dione' at the same time. My mom just smiled; probably proud of herself for putting together a nice breakfast and receiving praise for it. It wasn't a normal thing, not that we didn't have breakfast but usually it was a lot simpler: toast, cereal, or maybe a pop tart but today was different. Dad had gotten a huge promotion at the business he worked in. The difference was huge. It may not have seemed like a very big deal, but when my father was the only working man in the family and my mom was a stay at home mom who homeschooled me that money makes a huge difference. It was fair to say we were proud of dad and happy for him. I wanted to get a job but my parents refused to allow me to do so.

It was rather annoying; I couldn't go to school, I couldn't get a job, I could rarely go anywhere alone, if I wanted to go swimming I had to twist my mom's arm in order to be allowed to go, or just go without really telling her. I was seventeen now and honestly I was still so restrained by my parent's rules it was suffocating. I couldn't bring myself to resent them for it though, because I understood why they did it. I knew that they were scared of what would happen if I was exposed to the world. Ever since that accident three years ago my parents sort of shut us off from the world and I was ready to break free.

"Rori?" I glanced up from my empty plate at my mom who had a concerned expression on face. Her brow was furrowed slightly as she looked at me with confusion and worry. I blinked and gave her an equally confused look. She merely motioned to the food.

"Are you going to eat, hun?" Mom asked me and my eyes widened. Their plates were already full and here I was sitting still so lost in my thoughts I didn't see my dad stealing all the bacon!

"Hey! Share some of that!" I cried out; not actually really mad or upset, more like a pouting child. I saw the concern leave my mom's face but there was still a slight suspicion in her eyes as my dad laughed.

"You snooze you lose sweet pea." My father declared as he bit into one of the many bacon pieces he had on his plate. I put some sausage, orange slices, strawberries, and eggs on my plate and waited for a moment of revenge to redeem myself. And it came in the form of my father picking up his cup to take a drink of his coffee. From under the table I held my hand out in a "stop" motion and concentrated on the liquid in the cup. A satisfied smirk made its way to my face when he couldn't take a drink and held the cup upside down. The coffee was frozen inside and now was a coffee Popsicle.

"Now that's not fair." My dad complained.

"It's not fair to take all the bacon from your unsuspecting daughter." I argued. He frowned at me and then preceded to throw pieces of the greasy meat at me. I laughed and ducked to avoid being hit in the face with bacon and threw a sausage at him. My mom joined in at that point, and we had a good old fashioned family food fight. I lost when my mom accidently spilled her cup of water on my lap. I hopped up and then preceded to turn to water momentarily before a long orange fish tail took the place of my legs and I fell back to the ground with a loud thud.

"Rori! You okay?! I'm so sorry sweetie!" My mom apologized and hurried over to make sure I didn't hit my head; but I waved her off. This was had become a normal occurrence ever since I fell into the Moon Pool three years ago. _I had been exploring on a little island just off the shore called Mako Island and I fell through a hole between rocks and into a cave underground which lead to the Moon Pool. My family had been camping on the island and it was midday when I fell into the cave. I cried out for my parents but it seemed like they were not close enough to hear me. So I ended up going into this pool of water when night hit; I was hungry and I didn't want to get stuck here all night too. My fourteen year old mind was scared that my parents would leave me here and I would die. So I decided to risk the sharks surrounding the island and swim my way out. But before I could go to the opening leading out of the cave under water the Moon rose above the opening in top of the cave and the moonlight hit the water I was in. The water glowed and bubbled and I found myself frozen in fear while kicking my feet to keep my head above the water. Fear racing through my veins at the sight of some water raising up towards the moon. My legs tingled and then the moon passed over the opening and the glow died down. I never swam so fast while trying to get out of there. I was shaken up. I broke the surface of the water on the outside of the island; surprisingly not gasping for air and at the time I didn't think about it. Light from a large flash light shined on me and my parents pulled me up onto a small boat they had rented. I cried and hugged my mom. My clothes were soaked and I was shaking from fear and the cold. My wet hair clung to my skin and caused my entire body to get goose-bumps. I rubbed my arms and felt soft fabric get placed around me as my mom cuddled me to her. I wouldn't know until the next morning what I became that night. And I wouldn't have known why until a much later_.

"God, I'm so sorry. That was so clumsy of me. What if we had guest over?! They could have seen and then what would we do?" I looked at my mom as she rambled and rubbed at my tail.

"Mom, I can dry it off."

"But doesn't it sting?"

"Only a little, but it's faster and it's not too bad. I'm completely fine afterwards." I explained. My mother backed off a little after that. No longer trying to dry my tail with a towel. Throughout all of this my father was silently watching. This was a bit harder on him than my mom. He never knew what to think of my new form but regardless he was protective. Dating became impossible because he never trusted a boy not to betray my secret should he ever find out. My mother became extremely protective and worried as well after I found I had become some sort of mermaid. Some parents might have pushed away their child or tried to find a way to reverse what happened. My parents came to accept it as a part of me after the first four months. Then they took me out of school, we moved to a beach property so I could easily get to the water, and they became more cautious. Honestly I knew I was lucky to have parents like them but I couldn't help but feel like I wasn't _living_ I was just _surviving_.

As I held my hand over my orange tail I slowly started to close my fingers in a claw like motion turning into a fist. I didn't have to close my hand too much though. I could feel the heat radiating off my tail as it steamed and evaporated the water that had been spelt on me. It only stung a little bit; not too much though and it was a faster way to get my legs back. As my body turned to water and back to a human form I found myself making a wish. _I want to live. To explore and have an adventure. I hate being cooped up here like a prisoner in my own home. I want to live a life._

* * *

><p>The morning had passed rather quickly and uneventfully after that. All the joking energy in the house seemed to disappear. My father stoically went to work and my mother started cleaning up. I helped her for a while until it came time to mop or really any chore that involved touching water. She shooed me away to my room and told me to study Art History while she finished up down here then she'd come up and we'd start the lessons. I didn't argue, knowing full well that it was futile and she'd only get mad at me. I walked up the stairs and looked at the calendar on the door as I passed. Tonight was a full moon and that meant that I would have to close the curtains in every room until morning came. My nerves tingled with anticipation of the night to come. The mermaid inside me knew what was coming tonight and she was excited and ready for the full moon. I felt the whispers begging me to just peek tonight, nothing would happen.<p>

I sat on my bed as the whispers deep in my mind continued and I picked up my Art History textbook. _No. Nothing good as ever come out of the full moon. My powers become unstable and even if I gain a new ability it is completely dangerous for the first few days. Not to mention the madness the moon inflicts on me! Completely irrational, dangerous, and over all obsessed with the Moon Pool. _I argued to the voice to silence it. It seemed to work, the part of me that wanted to see the moon was silenced but the buzzing was still there, the desire remained. My eyes scanned over the eighth chapter of the Art History book by Marilyn Stokstad and Michael W. Cothren. I was reading about the Early Byzantine Empire; which was basically the "New Rome". All that I was really reading about for the first pages was some architecture projects; The Hagia Sophia, San Vitale; both in East Rome which was the Byzantine area. Then the Monastery of St. Catherine in Egypt which all the projects were mostly funded by the Eastern Rome Emperor, Justinian. I stopped reading about the St. Catherine Monastery when I heard my mom coming up the stairs to my room. I set the book down as she walked in.

"Hey, how's the studying going?" She asked.

"Okay I guess. A little boring but I guess I'm not much an Art History fan. Maybe when we get into more modern times I'll be more into it. Or at least Medieval times." I said from my position on the bed. My mom sighed and shook her head before sitting next to me.

"I'm sure you'll grow to appreciate it." She said brushing some hair out of my face.

"It's not that I don't appreciate it, I'm just bored and textbooks are boring to read through. Maybe if we went and saw it or if there were documentaries on it that we watched it wouldn't be so boring." I argued.

"A little reading never hurt anyone."

"I never said it did. I enjoy reading about fantasy, science fiction, or historical events that actually interest me. But this…. Why do I need to know that the San Vitale was built over the grave of a Martyr? Or the difference between pendentives and squinches?" I asked, my mom smirked and began to open her mouth but I quickly interrupted before she could be a smart ass.

"And I'm not going into architecture so the ways that a dome can be supported isn't in my field of expertise." I mumbled and my mom laughed lightly.

"Then let's take a break from all this history stuff. We can do your math session for right now and then we will do English. You can take a two hour break and come back and we will do Art History and finish the day with your singing lessons." My mother told me and I nodded. Then the lessons went something like this:

"What are the four voting methods?"

"Plurality, Plurality with Elimination, Borda Count, and Condorcet Method or also known as Pairwise Method."

"What is the difference between a simile and metaphor?"

"A simile is the comparison between something using like or as. A metaphor is a comparison between two unlike things."

"Good and what about an analogy?"

"An analogy is comparing two or more objects. It implies that unlike a metaphor the two or more things are alike."

I was dismissed from the lessons for two hours where I went down to the beach and quickly jumped into the water when I saw no one was in the small area I went to. It was still the morning so most people were in school or at work. Not many people would be at the beach during this time. I felt my body change as my tail took the place of my legs. I sailed through the water gracefully below the surface. Holding my breath as I swam down to the floor in the shallower water and picked up seashells I found or lost jewelry. The fish swam around me, minding their own business and the Dolphins greeted me happily. I smiled and ran my fingers over one of the Dolphins. They were friends of mine after all these years. I named them Sara, Fae, Sam, Dean, and Chloe. I watched them swim away in search of a meal and swam in the opposite direction; I saw a few sharks on my way to the Moon Pool of Mako Island but I didn't pay much mind to them. I simply stayed out of their way and I was a faster swimmer anyways so I felt little concern. I propelled myself through the water and entered the cave and broke the surface of the water in the Moon Pool.

I swam to the edge of the pool and rested my arms on the rocky surface. The cool stone felt nice on my skin and I shivered slightly before looking up to the opening at the top. Honestly it looked like a dormant volcano from the outside. Rays of sun light lit up the cave a little and I smiled. Despite how much trouble being a mermaid caused there were cool things. Nothing compared to swimming in the ocean and getting to see all the things I get to witness. The cool powers were a plus too once I could control them and not hurt anyone. I actually grew to love the Moon Pool as time went on. It was an escape from the world and it was my secret base; not even my parents knew exactly where it was; just that it was on Mako Island.

I pulled myself out of the water. My arms had gotten strong after lifting myself out of tubs, pools, and various other places that my tail had decided to make an appearance in. I lifted myself onto the rocky surface while laying on my stomach, I then turned over onto my back and scooted myself back then pulled my tail out of the water. I held out my hand out over my tail like I did earlier this morning and soon my legs were back. I stood up and brushed dust off of my shorts and started to walk around the pool. I started to hum as I walked; admiring the rocky surface on the walls of the cave. I sat back down with my back to the wall and pulled my phone out of my pocket. It was water proof and for some reason in my mermaid form it, along with anything else I was wearing, disappears then reappears once I'm dry. I checked my phone. It was 11:30. So I had an hour left before lessons.

"I could just sit here and talk to myself… Or I could go back now and eat." I said to myself as my stomach growled. I got up and put my phone back into my pocket and stepped down into the water. It only took a few seconds before I tail look the place of my legs and I dived under. _Food it is. _I thought to myself as I propelled myself through the water. I passed by the Mako Sharks and fish in a blur. I found myself loving the water more and more as time went on. Nothing compared to the feeling of gliding through the water; it was the only time I was truly graceful too. I reached the beach and peeked my head out of the water. There were a few people at the beach. Three girls were sunbathing, a group of three boys and two girls were playing in the shallow water close to the shore, and two boys were walking along the beach holding hands. I went back under the waves and swam to a more secluded area of the beach where there were a ton of rocks and carefully pulled myself out of the water and stayed hidden while I dried myself off. Once I stood up I was covered in sand and tried to brush it off of my clothes but it was sticking from being soaked before by the water. I sighed and walked back to my house.

I walked back up to my room and had to change my clothes. I swear I heard my mom laugh when I walked in; but I chose to ignore it. I was looking through my closet trying to decide what I wanted to wear. I threw a few things on my bed before deciding on black faded skinny jeans, a cerulean blue tank top, and a white sheer quarter sleeve shirt. I walked back down stairs and started going through the fridge to find something to eat.

"You know… You're been acting off today. Maybe it's-" My mom started.

"I'm fine mom."

"Rori... Please, I know you're not and with the full moon tonight it might just be effecting you. Maybe we should close up the house early."

"It's barely past noon. I'm fine mom." I said as I pulled out a bag of hamburger. I took out some of the meat and patted them into three balls. Then I flattened it between two plates making a perfect patty. My mom cleared her throat as she opened her soda.

"I am just saying we need to be cautious."

"I know. Do whatever you want." I answered a bit annoyed. Every month was like this. I heard my mom's chair scoot back and heard her walk out of the room; followed by the sound of curtains closing in the living room. I grilled some hamburgers on the stove as I waited for her to come back in. I had finished cooking hamburgers and fries by the time she returned. She grabbed the extra burger and sat across from me.

"Who is Anthemius of Tralles?" My mom suddenly asked and I groaned slightly.

"Really? We'll doing this right now?" She didn't answer me, she just gave me a pointed look. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at her.

"He was a Geometry specialist who helped design Hagia Sophia. The second designer being a Physics specialist named Isidorus." I answered before taking a bite into my hamburger.

"Good and what does Hagia Sophia mean?" She asked, I swallowed.

"It means Holy Wisdom."

"Good, and where was the Monastery of St. Catherine built?"

"In Egypt."

"What is the San Vitale known for?"

"It's known for the Mosaic art inside the church as well as being originally built over the grave of a Martyr." I answered and over the course of lunch she kept asking me things about Art History. Like who was ruling during this time, who built what, what materials were used. Lunch passed boringly and then she lectured me about important details that I was not paying attention to when I was reading. After that we moved onto my singing lessons at two o'clock. My mom started playing piano to a familiar song and I stood next to her.

"Party girls don't get hurt; can't feel anything, when will I learn? I push it down, push it down. I'm the one "for a good time call". Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell. I feel the love, feel the love." I sang before getting into the chorus.

"Ooh… One, two, three. One, two, three drink. One, two, three. One, two, three drink. One, two, three. One, two, three drink. Throw 'em back, 'til I lose count." I sang and then my voice got a bit higher than it previous was.

"I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier. I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, like it doesn't exist. I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry. I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier." I sang.

"I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes. Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cos I'm just holding on for tonight." I didn't swing this part as high as the other part, but then with the section my voice went higher again.

"Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes. Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cos I'm just holding on for tonight. On for tonight. I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier." I stopped singing when I saw my father walk in and likewise my mother stopped playing.

"Welcome home!" I shouted from by the piano. He smiled and held up a bag of stuff.

"Ready to make sure that the house is thoroughly secure?" And that was how the rest of the day went. If the sun could peek through then it wasn't safe. Because then the moonlight might be able to peek through too. We taped the curtains down, locked the doors, and even moved my bed away from the window in my room. When night hit the house was silent. So far nothing happened to me but that desire to see anyways grew. I simply ignored it as I sat on the couch watching TV. My mom was making dinner and my dad was writing a report on his lap top in the other chair.

"I'm going to grab a drink." I mumbled and pushed myself off the couch. I was already bored and the moon had only been up for an hour. I was walking to the kitchen when I slipped on the rug and fell to the ground in front of the door.

"Why do we have that rug there?! All it does is trip people up." I complained and heard my father call from the living room.

"Why are you clumsy?" I rolled eyes and started to push myself off the ground when a blue hue on the floor caught my eye. I followed the bluish hue as it became more whited out on the hardwood floor. The source went out from under the front door and I felt my body move on it's on. I pushed myself up and unlocked and opened the door.

"Rori?! What are you doing?!" My mother cried but it fell on death ears. All I could see was the moon shining brightly in the sky and all I heard was a soft voice in the back of my head beckoning me home.

* * *

><p>My body ached and I felt tense. My hand was on something prickly soft. I groaned slightly and felt something crawl over my hand. My eyes snapped open and with a scream I flung my hand around and a small spider flew off my hand and back into the grass. <em>Grass?<em> Confusion overwhelmed me and I sat up. I was a few feet from what looked like a river. Nothing looked familiar and I felt fear swell up inside of me. Where was I? What happened? Why—_the moon_. I felt my blood run cold as the two words formed in my mind. I looked at the moon and then everything was blank afterwards. I was moon struck last night. I started to push myself off my ground but stopped instantly when I saw the sharp end of an arrow barely two inches from my face.

"Man le carel sí?" (What are you doing here?)

**Note:**

**If you are curious to what Rori's voice sounds like look by the cover Chandelier by Madilyn Bailey. She is an amazing singer and I picture Rori sounding like that. Also the cover picture for the is what Rori looks like.**


End file.
